


Moon Blossom Drabbles

by Sombodyalreadytookthis2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, moon blossom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2
Summary: *Yeets mb drabbles and runs back offscreen*
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Moon Blossom Drabbles

The magic of candlelight crackles over polished stone. Tall, twisted shadows are cast against the furthest wall, painting a frightening picture.

“How dreadful the news-“

“Oh yes, quite dreadful indeed-“

“But do you really think-“

“Please, it must be true, the doctor even said-“

Heads swivel back and forth, yet none turn to see the violet eye peeking into the room. How long has he been there? He doesn’t know; things have been fading in and out more than they were. It’s difficult to keep track of what’s happening, or what has already happened. Why is he standing there? He doesn’t remember leaving his room. Still he watches, as the court members hiss and whisper, their harsh tones sugar coated with sickly sweet words.

“Oh! Those poor boys, don’t you think the little princes have been through enough?”

A bony hand grips the marble door frame.

“Yes, and this new development is even more disturbing I must say”

A choked gasp for air, it’s difficult to breathe.

“But you have to admit, that oldest has always been the odd sort”

It’s impossible to breathe.

“Doctor claims it must be something new that ails the prince”

Stone walls resemble the inside of a royal’s casket. How beautiful. How tragic.

“Ey the prince is sick alright, not from nothin the doc said’t might be”

Room’s spinning drunkenly, twisted figures turn blurry and colorless.

“If you asked me, I’d say the poor thing’s finally tipped off the deep end”

Grip.

“Ah was only a matter of time”

Crunch.

“Little Nighty’s gone mad”

CRACK.

Stone crumbles in his hand, yet it goes unnoticed. A dull ringing in his head boarders on painful, though for now it feels numb. The cacophony of voices becomes unintelligible once more as he stumbles back into the corridor, away from the noise and into the deafening silence.

Mad?

Is that what this is? Does madness explain his restless nights? The sudden gaps in memory? The soul crushing dread of something he doesn’t know about? Something he can’t see, but can very much feel.

He takes a step, wide eyes still fixated on a moonlit floor. Thoughts go by so fast it’s impossible to keep up, leaving him stranded in his own mind. Panic creeps in uninvited, clawing at his subconscious, begging for attention. How can words cause such a hell storm? He needs to leave but his feet won’t move, as if the prince was frozen, locked in thoughts he can’t follow. 

‘How dreadful’

‘Disturbing’

‘Always been the odd sort’

‘The poor thing’s finally tipped off the deep end’

‘Little Nighty’s gone mad’

-They don’t know a n y t h i n g-

He needs to leave. He needs to leave now.

The prince turns to leave without hesitation, and in doing so rams into someone at full speed. They’re quick however, this stranger, and manage to catch him by the arms before he plummets toward the ground. Gentle hands set him upright and hesitate before letting go. A glance upwards reveals no stranger.

“Nighty? What are you doing up? I thought you were still resting”

Dream looks around, briefly squinting at the light from the courtiers’ gathering. They’re not the only ones still up, but all things considered, they’re still alone. No guards keeping watch, no nurses fussing about. Quickly as they left, his eyes return to the other, waiting with everlasting patience.

“I uh i-,,,”

Panic still latching onto the end threads of his mind, it’s difficult to talk. Nightmare’s having trouble with his words again. Dammit. He thought he fixed this. It certainly doesn’t help that any memory of leaving his room is gone now. Why did he even leave in the first place?

Seeming to understand this very familiar predicament, Dream places a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“It’s alright. I’m not really supposed to be up either, sundown was awhile ago”

The windows of the corridor shine with pale light, far less extravagant than the rays of the sun. 

“We should head back before we get caught, gods knows we’ll get lectured”

Dream reaches for the other’s hand. Despite having separate wings, it wouldn’t be wise to let Nightmare walk back alone. Grasping the other’s oddly cold hand, the two step away from the whispers and into soothing darkness. Though with Dream around, they never stray too far from the light.

.


End file.
